Miseri
"If you wanna be my pupil, you're gonna have to pick a stupid fuckin' edgy name." To the great expanse of the multiverse, Miseri is only known as the Cyber Alchemist, a Master Alchemist who disappeared shortly after claiming her title. Nobody had any ideas on where Miseri could have run off to, just that she was alive, somewhere out in the multiverse. Recently, she has reappeared on the scene as a vital part of The Eternal Empire, and the reason for the universe's rampant mechanized hazards. History Origins Miseri, like quite a lot of trolls, was hatched on a version of Alternia, as Aquira Garuda. She was adopted by an eagle lusus, and had average, mustard-colored blood, as well as a technomancy psionic, immediately predisposing her towards an interest in technology and electronics from a young age. From her youth, Aquira was barraged with event after event that clouded her view of the world. Constantly berated by those of a higher caste than her, and oblivious about her social standing, she was bullied regularly. At four sweeps, she was the unfortunate victim of an attack on her lawnring by bloodthirsty trolls, at the cost of her left eye, right arm, and beloved lusus. Her body ravaged, seeking some sort of refuge from the pain, Aquira accidentally discovered a new ability of her psionic, in the form of mental transference. Not only was she able to control electronic devices from afar, but mentally enter inside of them at will, causing her body to fall totally unconscious and unresponsive, in a vegetable state. From this point on, left homeless after the attack burned her hive to the ground, she wandered across Alternia learning all she could about technology, while practicing and increasing her skill with her psionic. This was not without hardship, and she grew increasingly more disinterested and spiteful towards the world, only causing more people to want to hurt her. She eventually would start to speak exclusively in bird puns, and rename herself 'Miseri', in an odd, childish, angsty attempt to play and laugh at herself and her struggles before the world was even able to. Conscription and Transcendence Upon leaving Alternia at 9 sweeps, Miseri was conscripted into the Alternian military as a mechanic, as well as a combat medic, due to experience gained with simple prosthetics and quick surgery on planet. She didn't allow her conscription to slow down her momentum in learning and progressing her abilities, climbing the ranks rapidly until she was hired by a mid-ranking threshecutioner, Horrus Lacree. Under Horrus' leadership, Miseri was allowed to grow even further, and given more time to work on a heavily personal project. As a yellowblood, and one that would rapidly approach her middle age throughout her military service, Miseri pushed her psionics to the limit, attempting to transfer her mental state into drones for longer and longer periods of time, to sustain it, up until the point that it felt totally natural to her. During this time, she had several near-death moments, either straining her psionics too far, or sustaining them out of her body for long enough to cause damage to her body itself. She continued to do this, and create more and more impressive drones and androids along the way, in the hopes of transcending her physical body, and her short term lowblood lifespan. On her 68th sweep, she felt as comfortable as she possibly could with her abilities to give up her physical form, taking a leave of absence to travel to a planet on the outskirts of the empire, and take her own life. In the brief seconds she had before total death, she transferred her consciousness via her psionics into an android she had created for that purpose, and from that point on, was effectively relieved of her physical mortality. Her physical body was cryogenically stored once she returned to work, and it's unknown if she still has it to this day.